Nerd and Repair boy
by CastleLight6299
Summary: Rosalie just discovered she's a demigod and her life is going to change a lot...I suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is my PJO fanfic enjoy**

* * *

My name is Rosalie Horndale. My hair is chocolate brown and eyes are grey but most people tell me their blue. I live with my father and he made me learn all about Greek mythology, so I'm a Greek nerd! And I had a surprising surprise one day after school and that changed my life forever!

* * *

I was walking out of the school when I saw one of the cheerleaders give me and evil glare, she had claws and sharp teeth but when I look back at her she looked normal again.

"Jake, I think I just saw...Never mind" I said to my friend, Jake was about my age 13 almost 14. We were like the misfit's he didn't walk well and I was the nerd, . He looked nervous

"We need to get you home right away" He said and proceeded to drag me to my home across the road from my school

"Why are you in a rush?" I asked a little worried

"Because their coming for you, Rose" He said

"WHO?" I asked as he pushed me into my front garden

"The monsters" He said as my dad opened the door "Mr Horndale, we need to get her to camp half blood now"

My father looked at him not like he was crazy but like he understood and ran into the back garden. Jake turned to me "Rose go and pack some useful things and a small bag"

I done what I was told and put some clothes and a hairbrush into my schoolbag. I went into the garden to find a winged horse "IS THAT A PEGESUS!"

"Yes now get on I'll explain everything later" Jake said as I got on the horse with him. It flew up in the sky I closed my eyes in fear I'd fall off.

Not long later my feet were safely on the ground, we were on a beach my feet were a little unstable and I could see people looking around at me. All of a sudden my eyes went blank. I passed out.

* * *

**Yea it's not the best but I really want to write this**


	2. Camp Half-Blood

I woke up looking around the room, it wasn't familiar to me but when I looked there were a lot of beds around and sick looking people and infirmary. I looked down and looked ok just a few scratches on my leg.

"First person I've ever known to get to camp safe but pass out when the arrive" Jake said looking down at me

"I'm not good with heights ok!" I shouted at him

"Who do we have here?" A boy walked past, he was cute lots of dark curly hair and pointy elf like ears and a cheeky grin on his face.

"This is Rosalie but she prefers rose" Jake said

"You a daughter of Aphrodite because you are gorgeous" The boy said to me

"I don't know" I said looking confused "I still need to explain that" Jake said to the boy as he walked out"Don't mind Leo he thinks he's a ladies man So welcome to camp half blood, you're a demigod and hopefully you'll be claimed at camp fire tonight" "Claimed by my mother" I said in a mumble, I could find out who left me when I was a baby. I wonder if Leo was right, Aphrodite that would be a first.

After a while when other demigods thought I was good to leave Jake took me on a tour of the camp showing me the activities and people in charge. Then he took me to the cabins, there were loads of the in the shape of Omega. He told me that each one was for each god but before I was claimed I was to stay in the Hermes cabin and also to beware of the Stroll twins. It was soon time for dinner and I followed everyone else.

"Welcome to camp half blood" A few people said to me and I soon felt at home I talked with a few daughters of Hermes at dinner. "Come on we have campfire, you'll love it" One girl said I followed them down to the Campfire as some of the asked me questions like "Who do you want to claim you?" or quizzing me on how much I knew already because apparently most kids turned up here clueless on Greek mythology. I was in for one heck of a night!

* * *

**The claiming will happen next chapter**


	3. Claimed

As I was walking down I heard someone say my name I turned to see two girls

"Hey your the new girl" One said she had curly blonde hair "I'm Annabeth, this is Piper" She pointed tot he girl next to her

"Don't worry about being claimed but if you are a Aphrodite girl beware it will be embarrassing, I had a low cut white dress, make-up hair done pink aura" Piper said "I hated it"

"Athena kids just get a red owl symbol above them" Annabeth shrugged. "I'm betting Athena since I've heard you know a lot"

"Nah Aphrodite, she's got that look" Piper said to Annabeth. They smiled at me and told me to sit with them so I did, then Piper's boyfriend Jason came and sat with us as well.

"Hey there" Someone whispered into me ear making me scream I turned to see Leo "Leo! Don't scare new people!" Annabeth shouted at him

"Nah we met in the infirmary didn't we rose?" He wiggled his eyebrows. After a while everyone was singing the camp fire kept changing height and colour it fascinated me, I wanted to know how it worked. Then I looked up and everyone was staring at me "What?" I asked shyly, The I looked up to see a red owl glowing above my head. Chiron stood up at the front

"Everyone, Rosalie Horndale daughter of Athena!" He shouted, Annabeth smiled at me with a wide grin across her face "Hey sister"

* * *

Once Campfire Annabeth took me back to the Athena Cabin, I took a step inside and it already felt like home. There were several bunks that were neat and tidy then at the back were lots of maps across wall of camp and the forest then a small library of books across the back wall.

"We take capture the flag seriously in the cabin, hence the maps" Annabeth said from behind me, she walked over to an empty bunk "And this is yours, feel free to make it your own little space most of us do" She said and sat on the bed next to it, obviously hers, on the wall was pictures of her and someone who looked like her father and then lots of others f her and a boy, he had dark hair and dark green eyes, from the photos I was guessing he was her boyfriend "Whose he?" I asked curiously

"That's percy" She said sadly "He went missing, but then Jason turned up the gods are doing something, I miss him, I'm doing everything I can to find him"

"He means a lot to you then?" I asked

"More than you could imagine" She said

"Annie he'll turn up" One of the boys said

"I hope" She said smiling at the pictures. I smiled over at her before lying down on my bed for someone who was just old that their a half blood and my mother's Athena I was doing pretty well about not freaking out


	4. Leo

The sunray's shone through the windows of the cabin as I woke up, everyone else seemed fast asleep so it seemed a good time to get a shower, I came out to find that bag had been left by my bunk, a bag full of clothes from my father. I changed into a pair of shorts and my camp t-shirt. I didn't think anyone else would be awake so I went out for a walk. After a while I found my self walking past the stables looking at the horses

"You're up early?" A familiar voice said, Leo was standing behind me his hands dirty from what looked like grease or oil

"Gives me time to myself" I replied to him

"Hey you finally talked to me!" He said "I never introduced myself properly, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus"  
"

Rosalie Horndale but I prefer Rose" I went to shake his hands but then he pulled back , realising he was all dirty

"I should go wash these before breakfast" He said

"Why are they so dirty?" I asked

"Oh I was working on something, well a flying ship" He said seriously

"You are kidding me right?" I asked but he shook his head

"We had ideas on were Percy might be and I found blue print I'm a special child of Hephaestus, I can make it"

"Special huh?" I said

"You want to see?" He said I looked at him with curiosity then he held out his hands, flames instantly shot up from them making me jump

backwards "Only child to do that since 1966"

"That's amazing but dangerous" I finally let out

"It's a Hephaestus thing" He said "Most demigods have weird powers Jason he's son of Zeus, well Jupiter actually, he can fly. Piper, she can charmspeak. Percy, he has control over water Annabeth said. Lot's of us are special" He smiled

"And I wont do that, because Athena is goddess of wisdom" I said

"Ahh but you could lead an army to victory, you probably think logically and that's useful" He grinned "Especially at capture the flag tonight" He said "I'll see you there"


End file.
